Batman
Batman is the famous vigilante from DC comics. He appeared in the 23rd episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Spiderman and returned for episode 36, Captain America vs. Batman. Biography Bruce Wayne was the eight year old son of the loving billionares Thomas and Martha Wayne until they were gunned down by a mugger before his own eyes. After this, he swore that he will never let this happen to anyone else of Gotham City, his location. He donned a batsuit, learned over 100 martial arts, bought specialized gadgets with his money, and cleaned the streets of criminal scum. In his days of crime fighting, he made many enemies; The Riddler, a brilliant villian who tests Batman's intellect, Two-Face, the horribly scarred former district attorney of Gotham and ally to Batman, The Joker, his arch-enemy, and hundreds more. Death Battle Info (Batman vs. Spider-Man) Background *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2' *Weight: 210 lbs *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Orphan *12 master's degrees Skills *Knows 127 martial arts *Peak human conditioning **Bench press: 1,000 lbs **Leg press: 2,500 lbs **Master Acrobat & Athlete **Can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds *Genius intellect & strategist *Master Escape artist *Ventriloquist *Expert detective Batsuit *Weight: 200 lbs *Nomex reinforced fabric *Fire resistant memory cloth cape *Blade gauntlets *Steel toed boots *Nose piece gas filter *200,000 volt electrode network *Designed to evoke fear Utility Belt *Grapple gun *Gas Mask *Tear gas *Smoke Pellets *Bolas *Tracers *Transponder that summons bats *Batarangs Feats *Solved numerous unsolvable crimes *Invites near-death experiences *Can best metahumans in combat *Does not use firearms *Single handedly defeated Superman & the Justice League *Only non-powered founder of the Justice League Weaknesses *No exploitable physical weaknesses *Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member *Mental stability barely in check Death Battle Info (Batman vs. Captain America) Background *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2' / 1.9 meters *Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Perfected every martial art known to man *Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women. Utility Belt *Batclaw *Smoke Pellets *Various Batarangs *Explosive Gel *Disruptor *Shock Gloves *Cryptographic Sequencer *Forensic Analysis Kit *First Aid Kit Batsuit *Repurposed Nomex survival suit *Almost totally bulletproof *Flame and shock resistant *Cape doubles as a glider *Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head *Gauntlets armed with blades *Conceals both heatbeat and heat signature Feats *Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams *Survived outer space for 24 seconds *Bench press: 1,000 lbs *Leg press: 2,500 lbs *Can throw a batarang 100 mph *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Broke into Area 51... and Area 52 Gallery Batman MKvsDCU.png|Batman as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe 2424758-batman render.png|Batman as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us Comparison to Spiderman Batman *Smarter & more Strategic *Armor held up for the most part *Can escape any trap, but some need more time than others *200,000 volts is a minimum requirement for standard tasers *Slow, analytical approach trumped by Spiderman's speed & boldness Spider-Man *Stronger & Faster *Spider Sense counters stealth *Batman's gases & drugs do not effect the Spider Sense *Way of the Spider matches any of Batman's martial arts *Main Villain (Green Goblin) shares some similarities with Batman *No easily discovered exploitable weaknesses Trivia *Batman is the second-oldest character to appear on Death Battle, debuting one year after Superman. *Batman is the second DC comics character on Death Battle. *Batman is the second DC comics character with a Marvel comics opponent, the first being Wonder Woman. *Batman is the first super hero on Death Battle without superpowers, as he is just a human. **Captain America is the second, though he was enhanced by the super soldier serum. *Batman is the second combatant to return for another episode, the first being Leonardo **He is also the first combatant who has both lost and won a Death Battle. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Underdogs